Golfers use driving ranges to practice their shots. They might use different clubs to hit balls towards field targets in the driving range. Players train by improving their swing to make more accurate shots. In a typical driving range, a player has a dedicated lane or bay and hits the ball towards the back wall of the driving range, aiming for targets placed on the field at various distances. Sometimes, players go to driving ranges for fun, socializing with other players while practicing their swing. There is a need for an augmented driving range that provides a more informative or fun experience for a player.